turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Belgium
I'm all for uniformity in categories, but does every country really rate not just its own category, but its own boatload of categories? Turtle Fan 21:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not every country, no. In fact, I doubt we'll have more than 10 at this point. I'm trying to concentrate on the countries that "counted" the most. TR 21:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I was wondering how significant some of them have been. Belgium's been in a bunch of stories, but how significant has that been? Turtle Fan 22:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Compared with the US, pretty insignificant (although with HW, who knows). Compared to Burkina Faso, significant indeed. ::::They didn't do that much in TWTPE, but they certainly beat Burkina Faso all hollow. I wonder how HT chose which countries would go Jewish early and why he thought any minor country save the first would be newsworthy. :::::I've wondered why myself. As I recall, they all converted on the same day, so aside from the Vatican, no one was really "first". TR 02:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If the proof were incontrovertible, or enough so to convince the Pope, he would order the conversion and I'm pretty sure the Vatican would have to obey, as would all the clergy and laity. Everyone else seems insignificant. Well when really big countries started converting you'd know something was up, but "Hot damn! We got Burkina Faso!"? ::::::Also, isn't it rather . . . difficult to convert to Judaism? They're not particularly eager for new members as Islam and most Christian churches are. Turtle Fan 04:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know it's a process, and while they are welcoming they are not big on seeking converts. Of course, universal conversion would solve basically all of the problems associated with being Jewish. TR 16:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, it would make life easier for them, wouldn't it. Not only would they not be persecuted, but non-converted Jews would be deferred to and revered for their foresight: We were Jewish before it was cool. ::::::::I wonder what the great Jew-haters of history would make of such a conversion. We know that in the story the PLO Arabs refused to convert, yes? Makes them rather the odd men out. The OT is full of enemies of Israel in rather comparable scenarios, forced to admit that YHWH is supreme. They're scared shitless but very rarely do they start worshipping Him themselves. Turtle Fan 20:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd have to look at them country by country but I assume they're all countries that don't guarantee freedom of religion. If a government can't order everyone to practice one religion, the country can't be converted to Judaism en masse. Turtle Fan 01:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Canada was among the first, which, last I looked, was relatively free vis a vis religion. TR 02:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Like the UK and all the Commonwealth, they prohibit a Catholic monarch. Other than that they're very free. It would be impossible for them to convert en masse, unless the suddenly rammed through a law saying the state could enforce religious practice or, less likely still, every Canadian in the country happened to convert at the same time. Turtle Fan 04:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::As with everything here, this does tend to be an ad hoc process on a sliding scale. TR 22:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC)